Where Life Takes Us
by tomer3392
Summary: He was living his life, one day at a time, when suddenly, it was all taken away from him. Going by the name of Light, he now lives in a world different from our own, but in many ways so similar. Yet all is not lost, as he refuses to give up, and do what a human is best at: survive, adapt and overcome.
1. Chapter 1

Where Life Takes Us

So, first things first; so I can return to the same mindset I had before, I chose to start a new Dragon Ball fanfiction, this time a Semi-self-insert (the protagonist of the story never watched the show but knows about it through his family and friends.)

Also I wanted to say that I'm sorry if the quality of the chapter is not of the same level as my last story, I'm still searching for a beta reader, so I promise that in the meantime I will try my best to give you a good story to the best of my abilities until then, and fix the mistakes when I find a beta reader.

The last thing I want to say: to those of you here who chose to give me a second chance, thank you, and I hope that I can reward your patience as I push out eight to ten chapters to TPTP, I promise to return to SWTHP.

Chapter 1

'Where am I?' was his only thought, his eyes finding nothing but darkness surrounding him. He felt as if he woke from a long slumber, while something wet and soft contracted and pushed him.

"Is anyone there?" He tried to call out, though his words came out as garble, which surprised him to no end.

Suddenly, blinding light and shocking cold surrounded him, and the only thing he could do was a cry in pain. "Where I am? What's happening?!" He tried to scream, but the only thing that left his mouth was more cries as he felt giant hands pass him around. It was at this point that he finally began to notice is own situation.

'Am I… a baby?!' He mentally screamed, but anything else was cut off as the continued motion of being passed around several times was making him nauseous.

"Let me go!" He raged until he was placed in the arms of someone that almost instantly calmed him, the warm sensation had the near-instant effect of sending him to dreamland.

-eight mounts later-

"Who's my strong little man? It's you! Yes, you are, my little Light." A woman cooed as she tickled the squealing baby that at that moment was placed on a soft multicolored blanket on the floor, that was filled with baby toys named Light.

Light had learned soon after leaving the hospital where he was born that this woman, his mother, was named Lois. He could easily identify her by her fair skin, petite frame, silky chestnut brown hair and striking orange eyes that amplified any emotion that was shown on her face.

'Damn this ticklish body, why won't it obey me!? Light screeched in his head as he continued to let out adorable baby laughs that spread through the one-bedroom apartment.

"Honey I'm home!" A loud voice was heard as a lightly tanned man with dark almost black hair entered the apartment, his leaf green eyes, which looked weary from a full day of hard labor, brightened up the moment he heard the voices of his son and girlfriend.

It had been seven months since the ordeal, and Light, with the memories of a twenty-four-year-old man, had come to a couple of conclusions.

First: he was reborn, into what was obviously a very human family. 'Thank goodness I didn't end up reincarnating as a cockroach' had been his first thoughts after this discovery.

Second: It wasn't his original world. He learned after one of the family friends came to visit and hold him close enough to see a humanoid-cat person cooing at him. 'Fuck me' was to this day what he thought of the situation, as that particular person was at the peak of the uncanny valley chart for him.

Finally, he learned that unlike his last life, he got a caring and loving mother and father, that thought the world of him, and in time, he honestly began to love them too.

"How was work Rush?" Lois asked as she picked up Light and want to kiss her lover on the cheek.

"Hard, the Head Contractor works us to the bone. Apparently, he struck a deal with Capsule Corp to finish the construction of the research facility by the beginning of 737." Rush said as he took Light from Lois' arms and kissed his son on top of the head.

"And what about you little man, how was your day?" Light was asked, who in return pointed at the blankets where a tower of blokes was placed.

"It always amazes me that he can understand us at his age." Lois commented as she hugged Rush and put her head on his shoulder with a smile.

At first, Light thought about hiding his intellect, but he quickly tossed the idea out the window when he started to care for the young couple. So, he chose to show them his personality and understanding, rather than wearing a mask of an idiot for eighteen years.

-flashback to two mounts before-

'Good, my sight is finally starting to clear.' Light thought, as he spent any energy he had to move his hands and legs, while also trying, and failing, to raise his head.

'Fuck this body! I can't even wipe my own ass!' Light tries to scream but only mumbled and raised his voice in random intervals what made it seems he was just a cute baby that talked to himself. "And fuck this name too! Who in their right mind names a child 'Light'?"

Light was so absorbed in his brooding that he missed the point that, logically, babies his age shouldn't be able to do anything but cry and sleep. But after four mounts where he pushed his body to the limits, he could do what even baby's twice his age couldn't.

"What's wrong sunshine, can't sleep?" asked Lois as she started to caress her son's head and gave a look of devotion and love that only a mother could provide.

"I still don't know about the hair, but he got my coloring, right?" Lois mused to herself, as Light started to get tired from his tantrum and started to feel asleep.

'That women are is younger than my old self, but just her voice can calm me down. Fine, I'll give these new "parents" a chance.' That was the last thing he thought before he fell asleep in Lois arms.

-present time-

"Of course he understands, he obviously inherited his smarts from my side of the family." he said with a laugh at the end, which caused Lois to pout and then punch him in the shoulder.

"Hmph, nerd," she said as Rush winced, his hand furiously rubbing the impact point.

'That had to hurt,' Light thought to himself as he saw his mother spend most of her free time training in her rented studio, and teaching other women MMA moves as self-defense.

'In my old life, my father was a mean drunk, and my mother left us for the gardener by the time I was six. Even if my parents are high school senior dropouts and can barely finish the month there still so happy.' Light thought as he observed their interactions.

"Did you eat outside?" asked Lois as she cleaned the cluttered toy room and gently placed her son in his crib.

"Yeah, me and the boys got some sandwiches after work. Sorry." Rush replied to her question.

"It's no problem, I'm happy you get along with your co-workers." Lois said, as she went to the kitchen area to fix herself a meal.

As Light started to fall asleep in his crib, hearing their interaction and wanting to make an attempt to brighten his parent's day, he struggled to act. "M-Ma-Mama" a soft, adorable voice was heard mumbling in the house. In the span of literally seconds, the house was filled with joy and laughter at this one simple act.

-four months later-

"Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday Dear Light

Happy Birthday to You.

From good friends and true,

From old friends and new,

May good luck go with you,

And happiness too."

Both of Lights parents sang at the dining area of the apartment. The room was full with streamers and decoration and on the table where the family usually spend their meals were placed Light's favorite chocolate ice cream cake.

Light could only smile and stare at his cake, "T-Thank you mommy, daddy" Light said as he took in air and blow out the number one shaped candle, as his parents clapped their hands.

"So, champ, what did you wish for?" asked Light's father, as Lois started to cut three pieces of the cake.

"Nothing, I have all I need right here," Light replied as he started to take small bites from his cake.

"That's too bad, I guess we will have to return your gift..." started Lois only for Light to jump from his high chair into her arms, which got Rush a little panicked and Lois to laugh as she hugged her son.

"What did you get me?!" asked Light as he looked up, and with his striking vibrant orange eyes straight at Lois. 'A present, except my little brother, my former family never gave me gifts, they really do care for me,' he thought as Lois started to squeal about how cute he is.

"Well, I wanted to get you a book about space, but your moth... you know what why don't you open your gift and find out." Rush replied, as Lois lowered Light to the floor.

When Light finally looked at the gift-wrapped present, he found a medium blue box with a red bow on top. Needing no further incentive, he started tearing the paper from his present, and when he was done, he could only stare at the carton box of an inflatable punching bag named "Mister Sour Push", that could be filled with either air, water, or sand.

"Your mother and I know how energetic you are for your age, so we decided to buy you a punching bag as a way to help work it off." Rush said as he opened the box, which showed a picture of a bad gay with the stereotypical evil mustache laughing.

"Now I can finally teach you how to give a good punch, and I hear that this encourages a healthy lifestyle from my clients in my studio." Lois happily gushed, as Rush started to pump air through the bag.

"Mom, Dad, I love you so much." Light said as he again ran to Lois and hugged her legs.

-At the same time, on a distant red planet-

While a normal human family was having a small party for their only son, several things were happening on a distant planet.

A cold-hearted tyrant was paying a visit to announce his successor.

A second class Saiyan was showing signs of overshadowing a prince.

Father time awaits no one, and destiny approaches with every tick. Light would soon find himself in the middle of a number of incidents, no matter if he was ready or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there, dear readers. The first thing I wanted to say was that I'm happy to announce that I found a great beta reader named chaosthesith89, so you should expect to see a good bump in quality now that I have a friend to help me.

Also, regarding the first chapter, with the help of chaosthesith89, it was edited, so if you want you could reread it.

-a day after-

"1...2...3..." Light counted as he took a pair of dirty socks rolled them to a ball and aimed to the laundry basket, while his mother was doing squats in the background to rap music, which strangely sounded similar to Eminem but not quite. 'Come to think of it, a lot of things in this world are similar to my old one.'

"7...8...9." He can still remember how all those simple exercises started; in his first months, as his parents began to notice him pushing his body, with noticeable progress, both of them reacted to it in different ways.

-Flashback to four mounts to the past-

"I'm telling you Lois, that is not normal!" Rush said, as they returned from their date from a local ramen stand near their home.

"Oh Rush, it's fine; it's just that our little Light is stronger, physically and mentally, than most other babies," Lois replied as they started to go up the stairs together.

"I read all the child development books, searched online and everything says, black and white, that this is not possible honey." Rush argued, as the young couple reached their floor and started to walk straight to the door of their apartment.

"Ok, so our son is a little special, what so wrong about… that?" Lois questioned, only to stumble at the end, as she opened the door for their apartment and saw an eight old mount infant trying to stand, and stop to look at them as he falls.

As the parent's eyes go to the corner of the apartment where the crib was set, they see the bars of the crib that were kept up by a safety latch are down.

"Lois, I love our son as I love you, but this is where I put my foot down: we are going to a doctor to check our son!" Rush raised his voice as Lois could only gape at the situation they walked in on, a nod of her head being her only response to his words.

-Two days later-

The small doctor office was measured at nine-hundred square feet; it consisted of an office desk, a few chairs for the patients and a table with several magazines.

"Interesting." Said a man dressed in a lab coat, before him supposedly sat an infant that could walk at eight mounts old, talk and understand every word and meaning behind it, or at least the child's parents claimed this to be.

"Mr. Bringer, you must understand that what you say sounds improbable. While it's true that some children are more advanced than others, what you claim is..." The doctor started only for Rush to hold his palm up to stop him.

"Look I know how this sounds, Doctor, but please, as a father, I must ask you to do a check-up on our son." Rush said with a severe face gazing straight into the doctor's eyes, as Lois held a bored Light.

'This is so stupid.' Thought Light to himself, as his mother played with his feet. 'I could really do with a nice cold beer right now.' Light thoughts raged, as he started to giggle, as his mother began to tickle the sides of the stomach, 'And now it seems dear old mommy is as bored as I am.'

Giving a sigh, the Doctor nodded his head. "Fine, I guess we could do a few tests." With that said, he and the small family left the office and started to walk toward a room that was meant to test a baby's motor skills, and attention span of his surroundings.

The room walls were painted with one massive mural of jungle and mountains, the floor itself was covered by light green carpet, and was filled with baby toys that are meant to test the infants. In front of the entrance stood a big mirror and besides that a door.

"Now Mrs. Bringer, please put down Light, as you and your husband-," the doctor started to say until Lois cut him in the middle of his sentence by holding up a hand that wasn't holding her child.

"My boyfriend and I are not married; I just chose to take up his family name," Lois said as she put down Light on the floor, and Light just stared at them still bored out of his mind.

"Alright then, if you two could enter through the door beside the mirror, you will find that the mirror is actually a window. Just go there and you can observe everything." said the doctor, as the couple entered the windowed room.

'So, should I play the dumb baby and put every toy in my mouth, or throw every toy the condescending ass gives me?' Light asked himself, as the doctor put in front of him three boxes and a little bag filled with blocks. Each one of them had a hole with a different shape: a star, a triangle and a circle.

"Now, Light, your parents said you could understand every word they say, so I want you to take the shaped blocks and place them in the correct box." The doctor said, looking smug as if he is talking to someone slow.

'Okay, to hell with hiding, when I finish those tests, you're gonna look at me like I'm the second coming of Einstein.' Light thought as a tick mark grow on his forehead, and give a mean scowl, or he tried as it looked more like he was cutely pouting.

-Waiting Room-

"Ugh, and here I thought I managed to escape your father's death glare." Rush mumbled to himself, as memories of how Lois's family had taken him from the middle of class to meet Lois father.

Thinking about how the older man had asked him why shouldn't he throw him into a river with new concrete shoes made his shudder. "So, this is the boy who knocked up, my daughter," Lois father cold, gruff voice rang in his head, while Lois continued to squeal of how cute Light is.

-Testing Room-

"Now young Bringer, what you need to do is-" Started the doctor, with closed eyes and the same smile that said this was a waste of time for him, only to feel someone tugging down on his pants leg.

"I'm done." Light said, as he gave the doctor a smile (though he was trying for a smirk) as he stood on his legs and started with some trouble to walk towards the waiting room.

"Mommy, Daddy, go home, tired." Light said as he still stumbled with his words. 'A month or two, and I should finally be able to talk in full sentences, I need to keep up the throat training.' Light thought to himself as he took a glance back at the doctor, and started to shiver from the sight.

The doctor's jaw reached the floor with a comical clang sound, and Light and the doctor said at the same time, the exact same words, and weirdly, in the same tone. "What the fuck!"

"BAM."

No sooner had those words been said, the door for the observation room smashed open, leaving cracks on the wall, from the kick of a very pissed off mother. "So, you think it's fun teaching bad words to my baby, ya punk?!" Lois nearly snarled, as she started popping her knuckles, and for a moment, Light remembered how a group of delinquents from a manga he always read had a sneer when they were angry.

The doctor made an audible gulp and backed up towards the wall. "Now, Miss Bringer, I assure you that was just -" Whatever he planned to say, the doctor suddenly went quiet, as a fist that left cracks in the concrete wall missed his head by an inch.

"Listen, you limped dick, snot-nosed punk; I used to eat punks like you for breakfast, until a year and a half ago, so you better finish your check-up on my baby. And next time we come here for a check-up, make sure we get someone that doesn't look like he sniffed glue in the morning, got that?" Lois growled, while Light noticed a blush on his father face, and a dreamy look in his eyes.

'Dad, really?' Light could only look in annoyance at his father; that he did not do the logical thing to calm down his mother so they would not get sued. Instead, he acted like some love-struck girl in some generic harem anime that his brother was addicted to.

'Goddammit! First things first, don't curse until age eighteen, second I need to... God take me now' Light looked up as if someone will listen to his wish.

"M-mommy I'm scared," Light said in a cutesy voice, his bottom lip trembling, while turning his big expressive eyes to look straight at his mother's face.

Like a switch being flipped, Lois turned from a lioness stalking her prey to an affectionate house cat, as she stared at her son's eyes, and in a millisecond held Light close to her parky breast, showering him with kisses.

"Mommy is so sorry baby. It won't happen again, I promise," she said as she pressed her cheeks to Light and purred like a cat.

"O-ok, I think, I saw everything I needed to see." The doctor finally managed to stutter, as he continued to look at the cracks of the well, his face pale as a ghost.

"You sure doc-" Rush started to ask, only for the doctor to push him, his wife that still cuddled her son out of his clinic.

"I'm sure." Was the last thing the doctor said as he closed the door behind them.

-Present-day-

"12...13...14!" Light threw the last ball of dirty socks, as he felt his hands are heavy as lead from simply throwing laundry at a basket.

After the doctor visit, his parents started to act rather differently around him.

His mother, the sports freak that she is, still acted as if he was the most precious thing in the world. That was completely understandable, as he was her son after all, but what did change was that she devised him a training regiment, to strengthen him even more than he is.

The list was like this:

First was stretches masked by a simple, playful name: "Animal Mimicry". In this exercise, Rush and Lois would make him mimic their movements and animal sounds they let out as they say an animal name. This particular activity usually happened early in the morning.

The second was laundry basketball, and it was simple; Lois would, every two days, let laundry accumulate and put Light on cleaning day. This included finding dirty clothes, balling them up, and throwing them at a basket, as a way to train arm coordination and strength.

The third was Light's favorite, as it helped him get rid of anger at being an infant again: simple boxing. This was fifteen minutes of practicing Boxer moves style where Lois coached him on how to do jabs and hooks, and the more he advanced, the more she taught him. Usually, they practice boxing with wrist wraps, and only on days that are not laundry day.

The fourth was leg strength training that was walking around, like most of his training Light already know that the difficulty will rise as he will grow.

"Good job, Light." Lois said as she knelt to Light's level and kissed his forehead as a 'Thank you'.

"Now while I take it down to the laundry room, why don't you spend time with your daddy?" Lois suggested with a motherly smile, as she picked up the laundry basket, and left the apartment.

Rush, since that day, started with a laxer teaching approach, where he began to try once a week to teach Light to read and write. 'Kanji is such a pain in the ass.' Was the only thing that went through his head every time as most of the time he left the lessons with a headache. 'Why can't it be English, or hell, even Hebrew.'

Rush, at that time, sat in the kitchen reading a book about astronomy and eating some of the leftover cake at the table. "Daddy, cake too?" Light asked.

"Sure kiddo, come sit in a chair, I will bring you a slice." Rush answered with a smile, as he left the book on the table and want to the fridge.

Although Light had grown to love the man, in his mind the word dad, was tainted, as every time he said that word, a resentful part of him would come alive. 'It's becoming easier to say dad, since the two men I have used that word for belonging to different breeds.'

As Rush returned with a plate and put it in front of Light, he started to rub his back. "When you finish, want me to read you a story?" Rush asked, as he smiled at Light.

Light could only nod his head with a happy soft smile, as Rush returned to eat what was left of his slice and enjoy spending time with his son.

'This world is a special kind of crazy, but if it means I know what it's like to have a real family, I think I can live with it.' Light thought to himself, as a real smile smeared with chocolate brightened the room.


End file.
